Visit to the Doctor
by Tropicall
Summary: Law is sick of Bepo's rambling about his new girlfriend. But when he needs to find a way to keep Luffy quiet, his frustration can come quite in handy. Rated M for a reason, YAOI, and rape.


**Just a little gift for you all before I start school. Maybe I should add more smutty one-shots with a naughty Law? I would like to do so, but I really shouldn't start a new story xD Well, enjoy!**

**Pairing: Law x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

Law sighed. This was the most annoying island he'd been to. It was crowded with bears, almost the exact same kind as Bepo. And all you could hear in his ship was about Bepo's new girlfriend Gretel. Her tawny fur. The chocolate brown eyes. The subtle sea-shell pink on her paws. This surgeon was going to barf. He was sitting on a bench, and looking at the sky. He could even see two beards walking hand in hand in the clouds. Wait, what? What the fuck is wrong with him? Was he so horny he was seeing two bears… Ugh, I'm not even finishing that thought.

Angrily he got up and went to stride back to his ship. Bepo was driving him crazy! As he walked back to the submarine, he then noticed a strange ship. It was huge, and had a sunflower for figure head. His curiosity overcame him, and Law looked ariund with a smirk, and then climbed up the side and started walking on the deck. The ship was quiet, and Law could barely make out soft snores coming from the crow's nest.

As he looked up, he could make out the bright green of Roronoa's hair. A fellow supernova, he remarked to himself with mild surprise. Slowly he opened the door, and that's when Law noticed Monkey D. Luffy sleeping on what he assumed was the kitchen table. The ship itself was quite luxorious and well-made, and didn't seem like a pirate's home in the least. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he went to explore some more. Nobody would have to know he'd been here.

Then he heard Luffy yawn, and his rubbery arms stretched.

"Uwah! That was a good nap~!" Luffy happily remarked. As he opened his eyes, he saw the tan brunette leering at him with dissatisfaction. "Hey! What are you doing here?" His brow was furrowed.

Law grinned devilishly.

"Hey!" Luffy looked panicky as he looked around him. The surgeon was now smack in front of him, and over the table he leaned forward.

"Now, Monkey-chan." He said. Luffy opened his mouth to awaken Zoro, but Law saw it coming and covered the mouth with his hand. Luffy bit down hard, and then ran to the door. An intruder on the Sunny! He wanted to shot, but Law had grabbed him from behind, and clamped his hand again over the mouth.

"No screaming please. This should stay private between us." He remarked coolly. Right now, he wasn't planning on getting the Straw Hat's on his bad side. They were still strong, and he would defeat them later on, taking them by surprise. Luffy was wiggling to get away from him. With his free hand, Law locked the door and put the key in his pocket. Then he felt something sent from the heavens. The kairoseki handcuffs he'd bought for unwilling patients with Devil's Fruit powers.

He often offered his services in exchange for money, so he could travel freely and not have to work hard to make ends meet. Smirking even more, Law quickly clasped a cuff on Luffy's wrist, who stopped wriggling. As the death surgeon relaxed his hold, he felt a hard knee in his groin.

"You little fuck!" He swore as he doubled over in pain. Damn that kid. Holding onto the wall for support, he slowly straightened up again. Gone was the playful smirk, and in replacement was a cold glare. Luffy was gathering up his scream, when calloused fingers were shoved in his mouth. Angrily he bit down, and he could taste the salt on his hands. Blood mingled with his saliva, and Luffy was trying to tug the fingers out now, not liking where this was going.

"You shouldn't have done that." Law said coldly. He wasn't planning on doing anything punishable by law. But now that kid was gonna be lucky if he left him with both his kidneys! Even though it would be obvious somebody had been here. That was a sure-fire way to get that crew after his ass. An idea popped in his mind. A non-obvious way to get the kid to keep his mouth shut.

Grabbing Luffy's wrists, Law pinned him to a wall.

"Well Monkey-chan, let's have some fun, shan't we?"

It helped that Luffy was attractive, in a childish, carefree way. Law had seen enough of body to know it was packed with lean muscle. Luffy was glaring at the man, unhappy. He had no idea what the surgeon was going to do. But he soon found out when his wrists were being held by one hand, and the other quickly undid the buttons on his vest.

"What are you doing?" Luffy said, getting scared. What was he doing? The still slightly wet fingers brushed over his nipple and pinched it. Luffy jolted, not expecting the touch. The feeling was completely new to him. Law's fingers slid slowly down his abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps. What was this? Luffy was confused, not understanding what was happening.

Law's fingers lingered around the rim of his pants, and then moved upward to Luffy's other nipple. A strange sensation filled Luffy's stomach. Not like when he ate meat. His breathing became irregular and the smirk on Law's face grew. His hot breath washed over his face.

"Having fun?" He whispered in Luffy's ear. His hand let Luffy's wrists go, but the Straw Hat captain didn't leave. The rough skin rubbed his nipple again, while Law's tongue flicked over the other. A moan escaped his lips, and his eyes were closed. Law could feel Luffy's pants tighten, which resulted in his own doing the same. Brushing his hips ever so slightly against the younger one's pants, another moan escaped the both of them. Law was still smirking, as he was enjoying the turn his plans had taken.

Luffy's head was turned back, and without realizing he pushed his hips forward. Instead of giving him immediate gratification, he slowly nipped at Luffy's collarbone, leaving little marks that were just going to seal the deal of him not telling. His skin tasted salty, and Law licked past it, down to the neglected nipples. For Luffy, this was strange. Not even meat could make him feel this good. He was aching on the inside, and Law was only dragging it out. He was getting impatient!

Sensing the other's discomfort, Law unbuttoned the pants and dragged them down in one go, including the boxers. Luffy gasped as his erection was free from the strains of his pants. Law stuck his fingers in his mouth, With a pop, they came out and cupped Luffy's member. Slowly stroking it, Luffy let out another moan. Law himself was being forgotten, but it was just so much more fun to see the younger one writing and moaning.

Now going faster, Luffy was positioning his hips towards the surgeon, and automatically spread his legs. The strange sensation grew, and it consumed every coherent thought Luffy had. With a loud moan, Luffy came, and Law smirked at the boy. He looked like he needed his release quite badly. As he felt the painful constriction in his own pants, he quickly unzipped them, dragged his boxers down to his knees and started readying Luffy. With his cum-soaked hands, he stuck a finger in Luffy's entrance and started stretching it. As he was needing release, he impatiently stuck his other two fingers in.

Luffy was gasping, the intake of his breath ragged and irregular. His skin was covered in sweat. Then Law positioned himself, and entered Luffy. Instead of a gasp or moan, Luffy stiffened, not expecting the pain.

"It will stop." Law said irritatedly, not wanting to wait for much longer. Luffy's stubby nails dug in his back, not hurting much because of the sweater he was wearing. He then started pulling out and lamming back in the teen. Luffy moaned and gasped with every movement, and a loud grunt was released when Law had found his sweet spot. Again and again he hit it, and Luffy started moving with him.

"Ugh!" Luffy shouted as he came again, and soon Law did too. After he was finished, Law pulled out and pulled up his pants. Nothing could tell you he'd just had sex except for the expression on his face. Luffy however slid down the wall and panted. Stark naked, his cheeks red and swweaty, it didn't take a genius. Law uncuffed him, and then went over to the sink to wash himself up just a bit.

"Ne…" Luffy brought out between pants.

"Hmm?"

"You're Law right?"

"That's me." He answered, getting curious to what he was going to say.

"Why..?"

"Let's keep this visit a little secret Monkey-chan. I don't think your crew would be too happy you can't even protect yourself from getting raped." He said, slightly amused.

Luffy looked at him with angry eyes. Then Law was finished, and with a raised hand as a goodbye, Law unlocked the door and walked out. He breathed in the fresh air, and casually walked out like he just didn't rape the captain of the ship. With the smirk still on his facee, he walked back in the submarine.

"Hey Captain, me and Gretel are going to…"

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you go get it on?"

Bepo blushed and nodded and ran off.


End file.
